Appropriately structured block copolymers (BCs) self-assemble into regular patterns with features that are less than 100 nm [1] and can be exploited in nanomanufacturing applications such as microelectronics, solar cells, and membranes. Hexagonally packed cylinders aligned perpendicular to the substrate surface are one of the more useful nanostructures for these applications. Multiple surface treatment techniques have been reported that enable this orientation including surface treatment with alkyl chlorosilanes [2, 3], chemical patterning [4-6], and polymer “brushes” [7-10]. However, control over feature size and orientation is still lacking. What is needed is a method which provides a large process latitude in the necessary control over feature orientation.